Possibilities
by dulcety
Summary: Damon started chasing Elena after their strange encounter while Elena tried to fought back her feelings for him the whole time. Finally when she decided to let her walls down and let him in, she found out a secret that shatter everything ...
1. Chapter 1

Elena groaned and reached over to shut down the sound of her alarm clock. She felt like she had just slept for 2 minutes. It was 6a.m and it was freezing. Elena scrunched deeper into her bed before sitting up and hissed when the cold breeze attacked her skin. She put on a thick sweater over her tank top, slipped her feet into the slippers and lazily dragged herself to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, feeling a little bit less miserable and zombie-like thanked to the hot shower, Elena were all dressed, as she was pouring some cereals into her bowl, Bonnie stepped into their tiny kitchen, still in her PJs

"Hey! Morning classes today?" Elena smiled and greeted her flatmate also her best friend for over a year now.

"Yeah" Bonnie went over to give Elena a hug. "Don't know how you can do it everyday. Especially in this dreading weather" She shivered, turning on the coffee machine.

"Well, I got bills to pay." Elena sighed, thinking a while before added "and a teenager to take care of to" She glanced at the photo of her and Jeremy pinned on the fridge door.

"I know, you're a good sister" Bonnie gave her an encouraging smile.

Elena smiled back and rinsed her empty bowl, walking over to grab her bag on the counter, kissed Bonnie on the cheek and headed to the door.

"Remember to spread the flyers! We're still needing someone to share this flat with" . Bonnie spoke after Elena as she was walking out of the door. She nodded and headed out. Their other flatmate left the place and they, well, Elena needed another fill in as soon as possible, she couldn't afford if they had to share haft of the rent and bills even if it was for quite a cheap and super small apartment in Brooklyn. 18 months ago, Elena lost her parents in a fire. They said it was due to a malfunction in the gas system, an accident. Jeremy and she were out that night, at a house party with the folks at her college before they went home to ruins and loss. The house was completely burnt down. Elena would forever remember the burnt smell penetrating her nose, the sight of a brutal explosion where once used to be her home, how someone came to her and said her parent's bodies were too damaged to identify. They were left with literally nothing, not even a piece of clothes or a chance to look at their parents for the last time. Added to the situation, John, her father's dear brother took advantage of their naïve, took over her father's company, sold it out and fled out of town. Jeremy lost it and became depressed, drown in drugs and alcohol, then at sometimes developed self-harming until she had to take him into an institution for help. Elena couldn't blame him, he was too young, she thought she had gone mad at some point too. The money they had left after the funerals and John's fraud were just enough to maintain them and put Jeremy in the institution for the next 4 months. And so Elena Gilbert, once a spoiled child, well provided by her parents, now had to get up 6 in the morning every day to take a bus from Brooklyn to get to the East Side and work her shift at a fancy restaurant then ran across town to take her classes at a community college before rushing back into the lights of the city and reach to her night-shift at an exclusive lounge bar. That how she afford her college fee, her rent, her brother's cost with the bare minimum monthly financial help coming from the government considering her special _situation_.

Elena jumped into the bus, panting as she had to run to catch it in time. She sank down a seat, catching her breath, looking out the window. She'll make it in time to her job, she'll make it through.

* * *

><p>Elena tried to hold back a yawn when she took the drinks from Matt, the bartender. It was a long day, she missed half of her Law class in the afternoon due to traffic. It always bugged her if she ever missed out or lacked off on her study, she chose to kept her education going because Elena well acknowledged that a degree was the only way she could get to a real job, with real wages so she could take care properly her brother and herself in the future.<p>

"Don't fall asleep on your feet!" Matt teased.

Elena ignored him and started heading to the VIP lounge area. Great. She told herself today would finally worth it with the tips coming. She opened the glass door with one hand before stepping into the big oval room. She realized immediately who were in the room. There were about 6 young males, all in suits, and a … bunch of girls, all in some fancy cocktail evening dresses, some more revealing than others. One of them was Damon Salvatore, the most eligible and wanted bachelor of the year according to one of Bonnie's gossip tabloids she read at some time while chewing on her microwaved dinner, if not those on several articles, most having to do with women, parties, and other juicy scandals stuff. Other than that, his name was also mentioned in last year's Forbes list. All that, and his being ridiculously hot looking had nothing or everything on why the media was so interested in him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We will be at your service tonight." Elena slightly shook her head and straightened her back a little as the lounge manager's voice brought her back from her train of thoughts. She stood professionally behind him as he went on greeting their guests. Her eyes accidentally went to Damon's and she blushed a little as he was staring intensely at her before his lips twisted into a smirk when she caught his eyes. What the hell? Elena felt uneasy under his stare, took her eyes off him and stared at the manager's back instead.

The rest of the night went on quite easily, Elena worked on a professional manner to her guests even though she felt disgusted by lustful sexual vibe that was in the room between the men and the women as the wine's gone more and more. Elena looked through the corner of her eyes to see Damon Salvatore was stuck in between two blond chicks with their boobs about to fall out of their tight dresses, hands all over him. Elena turned to them to pour more wine into their glasses when one of the glass tipped over and splashed on the lap of the girl on his left, who was sticking her hand under his shirt.

"What the hell?" The girl snapped at Elena when she jumped up and started brushing the liquid off her dress.

"I am so sorry, miss" Elena tried to make herself sound more convincing and genuine. Her manager was about to rush over with apology on his lips when Damon waved him off.

"Oh my God! Do you know what you're doing? You know how much this cost?" The chick went on shouting at her before turning to Damon pouting dramatically.

"What's your name?" Damon asked, acting like the girl was vain air.

The girl that got soaked looking like someone just hit her with a pan straight on her face before storming to the bathroom cursing under her breath.

"Jenna" Elena talked with the first name came to her mind before adding "sir."

"Then I guess you're wearing Elena's name tag." He said casually rising his eyebrow in an innocent expression.

Dammit. Elena gave herself a mental slap but said nothing, continued to pour wine into his glass. It was not like no one had ever hit on her before on her shift. She was not a stuck up self-praising little twat, well, she _used to be , _but she knew she was in the good-looking range when it came to appearance. Her natural olive skin had a healthy glow, her long dark thick hair, her face with fine features and her overall slender figure. That was after all the main reason why she could get jobs at these fancy places, serving these fancy vapid people, getting fancy tips from them. She didn't know what got into her that made her lied about her name. But he looked even hotter at a close distance, she noted. Elena walked away from him to get to the counter and put the bottle down. She looked at her watch and sighed in relief knowing her shift was over. Some night she would take the late shift for extra pay, well, not tonight. She went over to her manager to get his permission before heading out of the room.

"Has Melissa come? I'm done for tonight." Elena said, taking off her nametag and letting her hair down from the ponytail.

"Yeah, she'll take your place for the rest of the night. Now you go home and get some sleep." Matt added when Elena let out a big yawn. It was almost 1a.m.

"Yeah. I'm gonna run or I'll miss my train" She gave Matt peck on his cheeks.

"Night, sweetie, I'll keep your share of the tips for you when they're done ok?"

"Thanks. Good night, Matt" Elena said and ran to the staff room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena stuffed a stack of newly printed flyers into her bag before running out of the library, skidded to stop at the announcement board to pin some on it and stormed out again, ignoring the annoying glare the librarian.

"No no no" She hissed as she realized she was supposed to be at her shift in 3 minutes, Elena clutched her bag in front of her chest and started running faster, her breath turned into fog in front of her.

Elena walked out of the staff room, fixing her uniform with her hands before darting her eyes around waiting for her boss to show up and yelled at her, telling her exactly how many minutes she was late.

"Elena! Where were you?" Speaking of the devil, Elena cringed as Larry frowned at her while hurriedly walking towards her from the bar counters.

"I'm sorry! I was studying and lost track of time. Won't ever happen again" She said looking at him worriedly. Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me. She silently prayed.

"I would talk to you about this, _later_. Now you need to hurry. Please get the drinks _now_. You're serving the VIP room." Larry said and turned around heading to the VIP lounge again.

Elena walked to Matt, looked at him and mouthed _I'm dead_ before taking the drinks and glasses from him, putting them on a tray and headed to the location.

She held her breath at one beat when she realized the familiar customer. Damon was there again, but this time alone. Larry was standing over, bending his head down slightly so he could hear what Damon was saying. He nodded understanding and smiled his 'hospitality quality' smile at Damon.

"Please don't let down our reputation. Mr. Salvatore wants some privacy tonight and you're the server he requested. But I'll be checking in every once in a while" Larry whispered hurriedly to Elena. She frowned a little. Ok, that is this thing? Paid the entire VIP suite at one of the most exclusive lounge in NYC for some alone time. Hell, when she needed one, it would be a bench in the central park or her tiny suffocating bedroom. Spoiled rich bastard. She thought.

She walked over, feeling uncomfortable in a closed room with this man. She bent down a little, filling his glass with the expensive wine.

"So why are you wearing Elena's name tag again, _Jenna_?" He put up a clearly fake confused face. God, his eyes were so blue and even twinkling despite the dim lighting.

"Um. Actually it's my name tag" Decided it was silly to continue lying, Elena responded.

"Oh I supposed my extraordinary good look distracted you too much you even forgot your own name the other night" He chuckled and smiled amusedly still staring at her.

Elena blushed a little, hoping the dim light hid it for her, as well as the fact that she was staring at his lips.

"Would you mind sitting down? Though I really don't mind that you keep your hips at my eye's level" He smirked and dropped his eyes onto her curve.

Elena almost threw herself onto the long couch, though keeping a certain space between them. She looked around at the big empty room, wondering what kind of crazy acts were gonna happen tonight.

"So _Elena_, I'm Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you!" He held out his hands.

Hesitantly, Elena grabbed it as quick as she can before withdrawing it but Damon squeezed and took her hand to his lips, placed a kiss on it. What the hell!

"Alright! I know I'm _at your service_. But sorry I'm not your entertaining act of the night." Elena yanked off her hand, feeling the skin on the back of it tingling. She took the bottle of wine and walked back to the server's counter at the other end of the room, shifted to stand in her formal composer, as the most professional server could.

Damon looked at her with an obvious amusement before stood up and walked over to her.

"As a matter of fact, you _are, _the only act of the night, Elena." He said, leaning into her, whispering in her ears. Elena noticed his expensive cologne, it smelled fresh yet deep with a woody tone and kinda hot too… Damon turned to the counter, picking up an empty glass and casually strolled back to the couch. "And I'm not sure if Larry will be pleased if I inform him that I was being greeted and treated in a very bad manner as well as service and of course I will share my experience with my friends for their future preference of a place to hang out. I hope he would not get his frustration out and fire some of his employees" He pretended to place a finger on his lips, wondering while throwing a look at Elena, smiled an obvious evil smile when she automatically looked out at the door. "So now, do you want to sit down and have a drink with me, Elena?" He placed the glass on the table and gestured her towards it.

Elena clenched her jaw tight before calmly walking up and sat down next to him. Fine. If you want to play this game. She thought. Pour herself half of the glass and bottom it up. She cringed at the strong alcohol attacked her inside. Turning to him, she pulled up a smile mimicking his fake sweetness.

"Pleasure to offer you our _best_ service, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon's eyes were gleaming as he let out a laugh, lifting his own glass up

"Now that's the spirit."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Elena was standing on the pavement outside the bar, focusing on keeping herself balance on her feet. She couldn't remember how many whiskey, or scotch, or bourbon she took. She didn't even remember to count how much the tips were when a rather bothered Larry handed it to her or how she got to change into her own clothes. She was waiting for Matt to come out, wondering if he could give her a lift home because she sure as hell couldn't make it without passing out on the train. She felt a hand on the small of her back and slurred<p>

"Hey! I was thinking you can give me a ride home cuz…"

She turned around and stopped abruptly as she saw who was standing behind her, staring down at her with those cerulean eyes. Could she be possible drunker by his scent penetrating her senses? She frowned and stepped back almost fell over. He grabbed her arms to steady her back, chuckled as she stumbled a bit before gaining back her balance.

"You're not Matt!" She said in a sleepy voice, giggling, raising a small finger pointing at him.

"Now you're funny." He chuckled again. "No I'm not Matt but Yes I'll give you a ride home!"

"No." She pushed him and almost fell down on the ground. Damon quickly grabbed her, putting his arm around her before she fell again. He rolled his eyes as she half leaned on him, half pushed at him. He bent down and put an arm behind her knees, swift her up so he was carrying her in his arms, heading to his limo. Elena rested her head on his shoulder, too wasted to protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena felt a warmth heat on her back, happy that the sun was finally showing through her window. She stayed still, not opening her eyes, waiting for the alarm clock to get out of bed, gotta love it when you woke up before the alarm clock and got to snooze a little. Elena's smile suddenly dropped. Wait. Her window didn't face to the morning lights and sure as hell there couldn't be sunlight at earlier than 6 in the morning in the winter! Her eyes shot open as she terrified to see she was _not _ in her room and the light was shining through a big glass window. She rolled around to feel her body flush against Damon's bare chest. Elena screamed, rolled back and jumped out of the bed. Damon's shot up, looking around, bewildered.

"What the fuck? What's wrong?" His voice was husky, until he saw Elena terrified expression. He smirked and plunged back on the pillow. "I could think of a less dramatic way to wake me up" He commented.

Elena ran her fingers through her hair, pinching her forehead as she felt slightly dizzy and headache.

"Hmmmm" Damon made a humming sound as he pushed himself lying up on his elbow, looking at her. Elena forced herself not to look at his bare upper body or the muscles at his waist where the white cover hung dangerously over, or his messy raven black hair or his red lips curved into a lope side smile or his big blue eyes sparkling in the morning light … morning. _MORNING! _

"Oh my God! What time is it?" Elena glanced around the room, desperately praying she was not late for work despite the bright light pouring into the room through those big wide glass windows.

She cried out when the clock on the wall pointed at 9:40. She darted around to find her bag and realized she was in only her bras and panties. She must had blushed into a deep crimson, trying to cover her body with her hands, she forced herself to ignore the fact that Damon had been staring at her the whole time or wondered did they do _anything_ last night? She found her clothes and bag scatted on one of a big chair. She ran to grab her sweater, put it on as fast as she can before digging into her bag to find her cellphone. Tapping her foot impatiently at the dreading ringing, she then spoke nervously into the phone

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood!... Yeah I know I'm so sorry. I got … caught up in some incident this morning and didn't have time to inform you beforehand! I am so sorry. I will work on Sunday to make it up for my absence today. Please understand… Yes! Oh God thank you so much! Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, 7 sharp. Thank you. You have a good day Mrs. Lockwood!"

She threw her phone back into the bag violently, sighed in relief as she got her hands on damage control before it went out of hands. She gathered her stuff and opened a door to see it was a closet.

"Where's the bathroom?" She looked back at Damon with the most irritation she could muster.

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows, cocking his head into the direction of the door across the other side of the room. She ran to it and locked herself inside. She took a deep breath to calm herself before checking her body to make sure there was nothing happened last night. Oh she prayed so or she'd be damned! She washed her face thoroughly and saw the package of toothbrush and toothpaste. The labels on the box let her know that she was in a room of the most luxurious hotel in town. She brushed her teeth violently before combing through her hair. She put on her clothes and checked her face in the mirror again, cursing when she saw her cheeks blushed into a deep red. She looked at her watch and realized she could not hide in there any, she still have 2 classes on the afternoon. Gosh she didn't have books for the classes with her. She opened the door and headed out when she slammed her face into Damon's bare chest. Her body could have as well burst into flames when she saw he was totally nude.

"OH MY GOD!" She placed her hands tightly on her eyes, turned around, gaging for air. She grabbed the towel on the rack and tossed it back to him still not daring to turn around. She listened carefully as he chuckled and wrapped the towels around his waist.

She turned back, relief when he saw _him _covered.

"Aww don't make me blush. You can call me Damon!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm gonna take a shower. You look like you could use one too!" He winked at her, stepped closer.

"No. I'm. I. had to. I need to leave now." She stuttered as she fought her eyes off of the muscles on his chest, too close to her face. She tried to walk over him to get out of the bathroom.

"Ah ah ah! Nope! You're gonna stay in the room, wait for me, then we go have breakfast and take a moment to revive the memories from last night together!" He smiled dramatically, grabbing her at the waist to hold her back.

"I'm late" She gasped at his boldness.

"And you will be later and it will not make any difference. Besides you'll have to take the stairs because you won't be able to use the elevator without my card!" He smirked obviously amused at the situation.

"Fine! You have 10 minutes." Elena said, trying to sound harsh before pushing herself through him and walked out.

* * *

><p>After a while fidgeting with her sweater, Elena lied her back on the bed, keeping her feet dangling on the edge, still wearing her shoulder bag and had already put on her sneakers. She could feel the pulse on her temple bouncing violently. She closed her eyes, putting her hands up to massage her scalp, feeling her hangover sinking in by minutes. She needed some Advils badly or she might just pass out there and then.<p>

"Hmmmpp, perfect!" Damon purred as he lowered himself onto her, lying on top of her and slid his hands under her head.

Elena's eyes popped open too quickly and she saw millions dots of flashing lights started to float in front of her.

"Oh God!" She moaned, closed her eyes again, putting her hands on her forehead, felt like her head might just explode.

Damon started massaged the back of her head with his fingers. Elena sighed. It was so comfy although his damp and steamy body was still on top of her with only a towel wrapping low at his waist, she noted.

"Oh I know, kitty!" He purred softly, his minty breath cooled off on her skin. She opened her eyes again, this time slowly and fully understood the situation, well, _position_, they were in.

"Ge..get off me!" She said weakly, putting her hands on the sides of his body trying to push him up.

"Nope!" He popping the p and bent his face down to kiss on her chin.

Her eyes bugged out.

"What the hell! Seriously, get off of … "

That was all before Damon's lips landed on hers. He pulled at her lips a little before tracing his tongue along her lower lips. Elena was shocked when she felt her own arms slid up to wrap around his body, her lips parted to let him in. He tasted so good in her mouth and felt even better. She danced with his tongue, feeling more and more light-headed than she already had. It was a long, wet and sensual kiss until she broke away, gasping heavily for air. He continued to purred into her ears and crooked his face into her neck.

"You're wearing too much clothes it hurts" Damon pouted.

Elena let out a nervous laugh, putting her fingers on her swollen lips. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"Did.. didn't you say something about breakfast or … something?" It sounded like almost a whisper when she was still trying to catch her breath. Her heart was beating like a beast in her chest and she was blushing red and hot knowing he could feel all of her body's reaction loud and clear.

"Yes. But then you seduced me and I forgot." He murmured into her hair.

A silent moment fell onto them when Damon still enjoying the contact while Elena's mind battled against her emotion.

"You need to get off. You're … heavy." Elena said finally.

"Saying that and wrapping your hands around my body is giving mixed signals, kitty. I find it _hard_ … to understand!" He raised his eyebrows at her, finally lifting his head up.

Elena jerked her hands off his back, embarrassed to realize that she didn't even notice keeping them there the whole time. Damon chuckled, amused, pecked her lips softly before lifting himself up.

"We'll need some new clothes before heading to breakfast. That alcohol fume on your clothes will not help your hangover." He said casually, walking to the chair where Elena found her clothes previously and started to get dress, dropping the towel to the ground. Elena rolled her eyes to the floor and kept them up there. She sat up, slowly.

"That's not necessarily. Please drop me at the nearest bus stop. I'll …" She said as fast as she could

"Hmmm let me think. No. You're going with me for new clothes then breakfast. No buts!" He raised his brows as she was about to speak again.


	4. Chapter 4

30 minutes later, Elena found herself standing in the middle of a beautiful boutique. The women in the shop was eyeing her, didn't bother to hide judgment and attitude towards her through their loud whisperings and glances.

"These are for you! Aaaand the dressing room is that way!" Damon tossed a bunch of rackets onto her hands before throwing himself down onto the big cushioned chair. He was now in a plain white T-shirt, which held perfectly on his muscular body and a blue jeans with a black belt on his hips, topping of with a black leather jacket. He looked like one of those male model in the magazines or Brad Pitt or both. Elena couldn't wait to get out of the center of that room full with hasty hiss from the women, clutching the rackets to her chest and rushed to the direction he pointed.

When she was already inside the closed room, she blushed when she saw he even picked out a set of lingerie for her, a very slutty one that was. Whatever! She thought and started to put the clothes on. A few minutes later, she turned side to side to look at her reflection in the long mirror, she was dressed in a low V-neck light beige sweater, black skinny jeans and a fine knitted black cardigan. She had to give him credits for picking these out, and they all fitted her very well. She sighed and grabbed the scarf headed out.

"Hmm. Pretty kitty. What's your shoes size?" He looked up at her, asked casually.

"It's fine. I can …" Elena started

"I was thinking ... probably 6 or 7" He squinted his eyes a little, obviously didn't care about what she said.

"6.5" She sighed.

"Perfect!" His face lit up in a grin as she held out for her a pair of black leather ankle boots. She sighed heftily, glaring at him before sitting down and starting putting the boots on.

She threw her sneakers in the big bag with her own clothes in it. Trying not to look at Damon at the cashier.

She headed out as quick as she can when she saw him done, couldn't wait more to get out of that room, away from those judgy little eyes or her own feelings at him buying her stuff that worth months and months of her rent.

"I'll … give it back or pay you back or .. whatever" She murmured as they settled in his limo. _His limo_.

"I can think of ways you can pay me back" He wiggled his brows at her again.

She rolled her eyes, looking at her watched again, asking nervously.

"Can we .. um… eat at some place close to the Central Park?"

"And why is that?" Damon raised his eyebrow

"I have class at 1:30" She considered it a moment before telling him.

"You have class? You're in college? Two jobs and an education? Woah we got a super woman in hand". He placed a finger under his chin while gluing his blue eyes on her, pouting his lips slightly.

She blinked and looked out the window, trying to not get lost in his eyes again, cleared her throat a few times.

"So … can we?" She asked again

"Sure!" He said simply, reaching over and stroke her cheeks softly.

"Can you stop?" Elena swallowed.

"Can I stop what?" He asked casually, starting to trace down her jawline.

"Um. Being touchy… It's distracting." She said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

He laughed. "Hmmm sure." before leaning over and kissed her cheek.

She groaned is frustration and sat closer to the door.

* * *

><p>They had a rather awkward brunch, well, <em>she<em> had, because he seemed like he was entertained the whole time. Then she excused herself to get out of there before he could follow her to her college, which she had no doubt he would. When finally sitting in class, Elena found herself drifting to somewhere else, remembered the feeling when he was on top of her… ARG! She shook her head violently. The girl sitting next to her looked at her eye-widening before silently dragging her chair a little bit away from her.

As Elena pinned up flyers looking for flat mate on the board in campus, she found reality hit her again, full force. She was this poor little girl, living in an apartment that barely the size of the hotel room she saw this morning, having 2 jobs struggling to feed herself and her little troubled brother, now might be in debt if she didn't find someone to share the rent with. Wearing all these expensive designer's boutique on her didn't make her someone else. She still had bills to pay, and only 5 hours to sleep per day. She sighed as she made a declaration to herself that next time, if there will ever be one, she would not let herself loose and give in to him like that again. No matter how crazy her heart beat or how strong the chemistry between them was. _Focus, Elena. Focus!_

* * *

><p>Elena handed Matt some of the flyers, she made it to the lounge 10 minutes early today, smiling at Larry as to show him she was redeemable.<p>

"Hand it around will you? Stick it on the post on your way home maybe. I need one as soon as possible." Elena sighed.

"Sure!" Matt read one of the flyer and placed them under an ashtray in front of him. "Are you ok? Where were you last night? I thought you were way too drunk to get home by yourself." He frowned worriedly.

"Yeah. I kinda managed it myself." Elena lied to him bluntly, not wanting to bring up last night.

"Scotch on the rocks, make it a double."

Elena jumped when she heard a familiar voice right behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later!" She smiled at Matt and wiggled her way out, managed a way to not look at Damon.

Damon chuckled as he watched her hurried her way into the crowded place, stopping at tables to take orders.

He turned around to take the drinks from Matt when the colorful paper underneath the ashtray caught his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you doing?" Elena spoke to her phone as she was sitting on the train heading back to Brooklyn on Sunday's afternoon.

"I'm good." Jeremy said just that. Elena sighed

"I'm really sorry I couldn't come visit you this week. I had to work this morning."

"It's alright. You shouldn't come too much. It's not very near or convenient." Jeremy shrugged on the other side of the phone.

"I want to. You are my brother Jer." Elena pressed.

"Ok." Elena shook her head, sometimes she thought she could loose it and screw him and his attitude but she knew she could never.

"Ok I have to get off the train now but I'll call you later yeah?"

"Ok."

"Love you Jer." Elena hurried into the phone before Jeremy could hang up on her.

"Yeah." He responded when she thought he had hung up. Elena smiled a little and put her phone back into her bag. Checked the time to make sure she wasn't late to the time Bonnie asked her to be home.

* * *

><p>Elena twisted the door knob to her apartment and stepped in.<p>

"Bons!" She shouted into the small hallway while trying to get her sneakers off and slid into her slippers.

"Hey! How's work?" Bonnie fled out and greeted her.

"Boring. But a bit more tips on Sunday. So it's good. He's here yet?" Elena started to walk in to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Actually, yes" Bonnie said and blushed a little.

"What?" Elena said suspiciously.

"Elena! He's really … ridiculously hot!"

Elena raised an eyebrow before she choked on the water when she saw Damon strolled out of the hall way into the kitchen. His usual smirk carved on his mouth.

Bonnie jumped and came to stroke on her back.

"Elena… This is Damon, he's our new flat mate."

Elena's face was red, she was still coughing when Damon stepped up a little and held out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Damon Salvatore." His eyes gleaming with an obvious amusement.

"Uh. Hey. Elena … Gilbert." She said, awkwardly waved at him, ignoring his hand.

Elena started to feel embarrassed, realizing how out of place he looked in the small and old apartment. Well, at least it's clean and very tidy, she negotiated with herself, trying to get her composure back.

"Oh hey aren't you that rich guy on the paper? Look Bonnie, isn't he in all those tabloids?" Elena's voice was higher than usual when she said, still avoiding Damon's eyes. "Why is he here in Brooklyn hah?"

"Well, _he_ is still standing right here. And _he_ has his own reasons and purposes to have a room in a small apartment in Brooklyn that _he_ doesn't feel comfortable and necessary to reveal it, considering the fact that _he_ will only use the room when needed but pay the full price" Damon said with his head cocked to a side, a seductive smile stretched on his lips as he looked at Bonnie.

"Yeah… that." Bonnie swallowed dryly. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Alright." She said holding her hands up. "Fine! This month rent needed to be paid in advanced of _he_ moving in here and if _he_ want to leave, will need to tell us at least a month in advance."

"Got that loud and clear, sweetheart!" Damon winked at her. Now Bonnie started to look suspicious, darting her eyes back and forth between Damon and Elena.

"Yeah. Yes. So, you can move your stuff in after you make the payment." Bonnie nodded at him. "Oh sorry!" Bonnie took her phone out and left.

When Elena heard Bonnie's room's door slammed shut. She hissed at him

"_What the hell are you doing?_ "

"_I'm renting a room in your apartment!"_ Damon whispered dramatically before his eyes softened, his face relaxed into a smirk, he leaned in to kiss her.

Elena slapped him on the shoulder as hard as she could, watched him cringed before nervously looked at the hallway.

"If this is some sick game you play, please stop!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Is this how you greet your new cozy friendly handsome sexy flat mate?" He rubbed up and down his arm, pouting.

"Just let me know _before _you're bored and fuck us up" She shook her head.

"Did you just say something sound like fuck? Oh yes sure" He licked his lips and nudged her.

"Ugh, You're disgusting" She said before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, umm I'll be out late." Bonnie hesitantly said as she looked at Elena curled up on the couch, gluing her eyes to the TV while Damon casually sat on the other end looking charming.<p>

"Oh sure, _flat mate_. You go have fun." Damon winked at her and she blushed. After he signed all the paper she gave him and made the full deposit and payment, they didn't have any excuses to kick him out of there.

"Yeah. " Bonnie blushed harder as Damon gazing at her from the couch, smiling at her slightly. "So bye Lena"

"Bye Bonnie" Elena looked over to her and waved.

Bonnie looked at the two again, let out an unease laugh before heading out.

"Stop doing that." Elena said immediately, still looking at the screen.

"What?" Damon shrugged innocently.

"Do your eye thing on Bonnie." She pointed out.

"You jealous, kitty?" He turned his head to her, grinning.

"No. It's disturbing. And I don't like anyone to bother my friend." She snapped.

"Awww you're so cute when you're jealous. Wanna cuddle?" Damon said and shifted closer to her, throwing his arm across her shoulder. She shoved him off.

"Don't you have something to do? Some place to go?"

"I am trying to do _something _with you right here, baby!" He started rubbing at her shoulder. She stiffened her body, not wanting to let it react welcomingly to his touch again.

"Stop." She hissed.

"Ok." He said lightly but laid his chin on her other shoulder, kissing it.

She sighed when she sensed his scent covering her again, his breath tickled the side of her cheek. She chuckled and raised her hand to push his face away. He turned his head and licked her palm.

"EW! What the hell!" She jerked her hand away turning around seeing his grin before his lips attacked hers again.

This time he was aggressive and hungry. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as soon as he could, tasting and exploring every corner in her. His hands roamed on her body before he pull her tank top over her head, cupped one of her breast in his hand and started squeezing. Elena moaned into his mouth. Her hands weakly placed on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but her lips and tongue displayed an entirely opposite thought. Damon pulled her into his lap until she straddled him between her legs. She caught herself trying to pull his shirt off, he broke the kiss so she could get it over his head. Elena gasped loudly as Damon violently ripped of her cotton bra and tossed it on the floor before took one of her nipple in between his teeth, then he started sucking at her breast. Elena twisted her fingers around his black soft hair, pulled him closer to her. ..

"No! no no no no!" Elena was panting heavily as she shoved him away. She covered her face in her hands. "No no! We can't. I can't…"

Damon groaned in frustration. He tackled her and pinned her down on the couch, pushing his tongue into her mouth again, sucking and pulling at her lips harshly. The he slid his hand into the elastic waistband of her sweat pant and grab into her wetness. He rubbed her over the fabric of her lace panties and Elena let out gasps, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"But this means you want to." He said and roughly pulled her pants off her. Her panties was gone soon after.

At that point, Elena already gave in. Screw it. Screw her. Even if it was a one night stand or a prank he pulled on her. She would go with it. Because she couldn't hold the fire inside her any longer. Elena sighed, her jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back as Damon ran his tongued along her slit.

"You feel how wet you are? And if I do this" He slid a finger and another into her passage, stroking her "You see how much you wanted me to touch you?" He kept stroking her faster and harder with his fingers in and out of her. Elena was moaning, no, more like screaming and she couldn't give a fuck if the entire building could hear her. Damon pulled his fingers out, and she hissed at the loss of contact before dropping her head back on the couch as his tongue started flicking at her clit. Damon groaned in victory as she spread her legs wider, inviting him. He ran his tongue like crazy over and over, in and out, flicking her, nibbling at her becoming more and more sensitive part. Then he stopped it all at once, Elena heard herself moaned weakly at the lack of stimulation.

Damon crawled up and looked into her eyes, he smirked arrogantly at her flushed face and sweaty with her mouth still opened.

"So tell me, Elena, should I leave now?" He asked as he bent down a little, intentionally letting his rock hard cock nudging at the wet slit of hers.

Elena almost cried out, she gasped hardly and dug her nails into his shoulder blades, panting "No! No! Fuck me, Damon! Fuck me _now_!"

And he growled in satisfaction as he thrust into her, hard, merciless. Elena spread her legs wider and wider, letting him sink deeper and deeper into her. They both groaned as two angry animals, while she scratched down his back and he impaled her again and again with each and every hard thrust. He grabbed her waist tight and pulled her into his thrust, making it even harder and faster. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched her breasts bouncing like crazy in front of him, to the sight of his hard big cock pounding into her swollen open passage as she moaned loudly and wildly. It was raw and brutal. They were fucking the hell out of each other. Damon fell her tensed up and fluid flushed out of her hole, soaked his dick from the inside as she felt motionless and limpy in front of him. He flipped her over harshly, holding her ass up high as he got on to his knees, he thrust his fingers into her wide open passage and stroke a few times, letting the sight working him up before he slammed his cock again inside her. He thrust in and out of her as fast and as hard as he can, his jaw tightened. He pulled her in and out around his cock like she was nothing more than a sex doll. Elena was still floating in her first orgasm, just lied there letting helpless moan out through her mouth as she felt him pounding in her again. And Damon started to feel his knees weaken, his balls tightened up and he groaned out as he shot his cum straight inside of her with one last forceful, merciless thrust. Elena cried out loud. She felt like her head exploded when she felt the second wave of blinding orgasm rushing to her brains. Damon flipped her over again, rushed down to bite hard on her breast, she bit her lips in pain and pleasure, still feeling the sensation and electrics tingles in her hole. She let Damon go all animal on her body, everything was a bit too surreal to her right now, except for the pulses she kept getting from her well-fucked core radiating around her body. When Damon finally lied back down on her nude body, panting heavily, Elena started to feel her senses coming back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God!" Elena murmured, squeezed her eyes shut as if it would erase the things that just happened.

"You need a new catch phrase. It's getting old" Damon murmured into her breasts still not moving, but had gained a steadier breathing rhythm.

"I did not just do that" She put her hands on her face, shook her head from side to side, in denial.

Damon let out a heavy sigh as he lift his head out of his comfy nestling place to study her face. He pull her hands down, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you really having an "oh no I didn't" moment right now? Meaning you regret it already?" His face was hard to read, he seemed bored and bothered at the same time. Elena didn't know what to say or do.

"No." She nodded.

He chuckled "Meaning?"

"Meaning…. I know I shouldn't have but I don't regret it as much as I want to and know that I have to."

"That is _not_ a complicated thing for me to understand at all." He frowned at her, soaking his words with sarcasm. She was still looking like she had eaten something bitter, it pissed him off. He sat up, looking for his clothes, putting it on with unnecessary force.

"You can pretend this never happened if you want, I'll be glad to play dumb just to keep your little self-righteous dignity from being shaken." He spitted every word out bitterly.

Elena suddenly felt an urge to calm him down. She sat up and clutched on to him, stopping him from fidgeting with his clothes.

"No it's not like that!" She was starting to get pissed too. She was feeling uneasy and now _she _had to comfort _him_. "It's not about _me,_ it's _you_!"

"Now you're just making no fucking sense!" Damon looked back at her, annoyed. This girl was really getting on his nerves. How dare she always speak to him in that stuck up attitude, words with all moralities and such but her body was always open to him, inviting him, _seducing_ him. Now is she trying to guilt-trip him over giving her the best fucking of her life?

"It's not that I think I'm too good for you! It's _you_ are _too_ fucking good for _me_! Look around and see where we are, Damon! I know and I well know that if any of this was true, I was still ever just a game you play, an interesting little chick you got eyes on, fucked and be over with. Alright ? I know it is _not _right to do all this, to be with you. Because none of this is fucking real!"

Damon looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Her face was still flushing, hair fell wildly around her shoulder, her big brown eyes looking straight at him, … _What the hell? _He had to drag his ass down to Brooklyn, doing all kind of tricks just to get to her, well, _and_ her pants, and now _this girl _just … He didn't even know what she just did. He was incoherent to all the fucked up bullshit she just said, but he did acknowledge her bare breasts pressed against his skin.

"What now?" He asked dumbfounded.

"UGHHHHH!" Elena just let out a groan, gathered pieces of her clothes on the floor and stormed to her bedroom.

Damon just sat there, feeling confused and … _stupid_, now that was rare.

"Fuck this." He cursed, finished dressing and stormed out of the suffocating apartment.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been the last two days?" Stefan stepped in, taking note of the stage scene in his big brother's bathroom, ignored the hungry look from one of the blond chick that was floating beside his brother's chest in the tub.<p>

"Around" Damon said light as air.

"Whatever. Next time just give me a head up so I don't look like an idiot in front of the whole boarding in the meeting." Stefan scolded at his brother.

One drama queen for a night was enough for Damon, a whiny brother was not helping.

"Can you get out now? We're a little busy here" He smirked at his brother as he grabbed on the two blond chicks besides him.

"Just show up on time tomorrow please. I know you're good at what you do but It's no good having a whole boarding turn against you" Stefan noted back as he was walking out.

Damon brushed his little brother off, pulled one of the bimbo onto his lap. He looked at her oversized fake boobs, dragged his eyes over to the fake tan that was dripping off of her skin. Elena's breasts were so much nicer, better, it was perky, fit firmly and full in his hands …

"Get out of here" He murmured tastelessly.

"What? Are you serious?" The girl giggled a little, rubbing his chest, humping him under the water.

He glared at them, his face without his signature smug looked intimidating, harsh and cruel. They both climbed out as fast as they can, cursing under their breaths.

He gulped up another glass of wine, felt his mind involuntarily filled with Elena, Elena's body, Elena's skin, scent, hair, eyes, lips, breasts, ass, ankles, hands ..., how tight she felts wrapped up around him, her hands on his body, how she tasted in his mouth, her fingernails railing on his skin, her lips crushing against his….

He grabbed the bottle and pouring the liquor down his throat. Cursing the whole world.


	7. Chapter 7

"No! Elena! Focus!" Elena hit her head with the open book she was reading, groaning in frustration when she caught herself thinking of the other night with Damon and that _sinful_ couch again. It had been three days and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get _it _off her head. She was in relief when Damon didn't show up because she was not sure how to act around him after _that_.She had that funny mixture of feeling when she was half afraid that he would never come back and she was half hopping that if he would be gone for long enough she could pretend like nothing had happened at all and then a little tiny bit of her that she tried to ignore, was kinda missing him, _a lot_. Honestly, Elena was quite embarrassed about it. Having hot, wild sex on a couch in your rented apartment with some guy you only knew for 3 days was not something to flaunt. She now felt like the furniture in her living room was judging her every time she came home. She shook her head violently and tried to read the first line in the page for the 4th time in the last 30 minutes again, forcing herself to focus. The guy that was sitting across from her on the library table looked up at her and frowned before shaking his head and going back to his book. Elena couldn't blame him. She was literally acting like a lunatic for the last few days. Damon was barely in her life for 3 days and already messing it up.

But at the end of the day when she came home to find the bills and to her own little apartment, reality hit her again, just like it did every other time. She did not have the right to let loose or have fun any more, not now. She was no longer the carefree kid whose concerns didn't go further than what to wear the next day or how to sneak back in the house at late hours without waking her parents. Just like the tight schedule she had, her life was literally a daily survival, if she went off track, she will crash and bring Jeremy down with her. Sometimes she got scared of how alone she was in this fight. But she would get over it, getting swift off by work and study. Sometimes she felt like it was a punishment, for how ignorant she was of what bliss of a life she had had. Sometimes she felt like it was just tragic and some people were more blessed than the others, than her. But most of the time, she found herself refuse to have any kind of fun or entertainment remembering she didn't even get to see her parents for the last time or how she didn't even try to be more careful and thoughtful signing papers after papers John gave her, selling out father's legacy like yesterday's newspaper or how she let Jeremy went to where he was now without knowing anything until it was too late. Some other crazy times, in those exhausting nights in her lonely room or tiring mornings on those empty buses, she wondered what would it be like if she didn't sneak out to that stupid party and actually died in the fire. In any way, it still seemed like she was being punished. And a sinner was never allowed to feel any good or fun.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up and happily found herself more like herself. Clear of thoughts, determined and in control of herself. It had always been like that. Things went too hard, she let miserable thoughts get to her, overthinking and overanalyzing things until she became too tired and decided it would be best to let all go, put on a strong face and fake it until she made it. She was a realist. She sighed when she thought of Damon. He was too good to be true. She was surprised to find that she was happy and for a moment free of her own misery when she was around him, <em>with<em> him. But she knew the possibilities, and _too_ many of them are fantasies, some of them might happen in fairy tales, and some of them would be just without a happy-ending. She didn't see a way out. A relationship with Damon Salvatore? A possibility she didn't dare to consider. A sexual fling for pretty damn good casual sex? She knew she wouldn't be able to step in and out of that temptation in one piece. She would get emotionally attached and how nasty thing goes when it goes one way. A one-night stand. Already done, so let's just get on with this and leave it all behind.

Elena took a deep breath when she stepped out into the early morning, feeling the cold breeze greeting her skin.

"Reset!" She said to herself and headed to her bus.

* * *

><p>Elena was glad that she got her mental prep in the morning and got all of her thoughts sorted out. Because when she saw Damon in the bar that night, she was more than happy to find herself able to form a flat, emotion-free look to face him.<p>

"Hi there!" Damon greeted her with his signature playful smirk.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation, sir?" Elena said professionally, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"No. But I …" Damon looked a little thrown back by her polite and distant manner.

"We're having tables in the restaurant area and seats around the bar counter for now. Where would you prefer, sir?" Elena cut him off.

"The bar." Damon frowned, starting to look annoyed. "And stop calling me _sir._"

Elena swallowed and felt her hands a little bit shaky when she turned around, avoiding the anger she just saw in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and leading him to the bar counter.

Elena repeated his order to Matt when she felt his stare burning a spot on her cheek. She held back a relief sigh when she saw a table waved at her and walking to them, leaving the suddenly heavier air she was in.

She spent most of the night pacing in the place, refused to stay at the counter except to taking drinks or giving orders to Matt. She did notice how much Damon was drinking as well as the intense stare he didn't spare her one second throughout the whole night.

"Tell me when you're done!" Elena gasped when Damon grabbed at her wrist when she was reaching over the counter.

"When I'm done what? What are you .. talking about?" She slurred at him, still avoiding his eyes.

"Done acting like I'm air." He pulled her hands a little so she was turned to him.

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did. And you are. And I'm sick of it. I'm here right after an 8-hour flight and you couldn't bother to spit a decent hello in my face." He was really pissed, and tired and kinda drunk too.

"Then you shouldn't be here. Go home and get some rest." Elena finally looked at him, trying to look and sound as determined as possible.

"No." His jaw tightened. "Until you talk to me about it, or about whatever it is you're thinking in your little pretty head."

Elena sighed, knowing her play of poker-face wouldn't work.

"I'm working." She pointed out.

"I can wait." He said but Elena looked at his tired eyes and started to feel shaken a little.

"Ok ok! I call in early. Wait here!" She yanked her hand off him and looked for Larry.

* * *

><p>Elena felt like the air inside the limo had turned into jelly, and it was stuck uncomfortably between her and Damon. He hadn't said a word since they got in. His eyebrows drew in, creating a crease in between them, his face looked like he was really tired or really angry or both.<p>

"So… where are we going?" Elena cleared her throat

"Somewhere with a bed so I can lye down." Damon murmured.

A bed. _Great_. Elena thought but said nothing. If she wanted this to get over with, avoiding a closure conversation would not be an option.

Turned out they ended up at the hotel room that they had been in before. Elena stepped in, put her bag, jacket and scarf on the hanger. Nervously rubbing her wet palms on her jeans, she walked further into the room, not daring to look back at a still quiet Damon.

She closed her eyes and took in a breath to prep herself before turning to him.

"So what do you wann…"

Elena couldn't finish her sentence when Damon took her in his arms, crushed his lips to hers, pressing and holding her closed against his body. His familiar scent, mixed with the smell of strong alcohol attacked her full force. She froze a second before putting her hands on his hips, trying to push him away from her body. Damon groaned and kissed her harder, taking her lower lips into his. And as times before, Elena body betrayed her and she felt her lips started to respond to the kiss. Her mouth opened, her tongue guided his into her, her hands leaving his hips, looping around his neck, grabbing his soft hair as she pulled him closer. Elena felt the bulge in his jeans pressed to her body as well as her own arousal from the kiss. She needed air but didn't want to stop, instead she deepened it even more. She took his tongue and starting sucking him. She bit his lips, traced along his lower lips line, thrust her tongue in his mouth, exploring him, tasting him even though his scent was starting to make her feel light-headed. When she finally had to break the kiss and gasping for air, Damon placed his head on her shoulder, pressed his lips to her neck, still keeping their bodies closed in his embrace, standing in the middle of the dark hotel room and still not saying a single words. Elena knew she already lost half of the war.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I thought long and hard about how to head the story to. I even wrote some versions of this chapter with totally different situations but then stopped because I couldn't put it into a smooth flow. I know this chapter was full with Elena's thoughts and not much actions or Damon. :D I know I know. But I'm trying to get the story to flow and Delena happen as naturally and as real as possible. Please review and let me know what you think so far. It might help me to figure out where to go for the next chapter. Thanks you lovelies and I hoped you enjoyed reading. <strong>_

_**Love. **_

_**xoxo **_


	8. Chapter 8

Elena woke up when it was still dark outside, which she was grateful for because it meant she didn't have to get out of bed just yet, because she was feeling so comfortable and cozy at the moment. She sure was. Damon was lying right next to her, half of his upper body hovered over her, his arm encircled tightly around her waist, his face nested in the crook of her neck. He was sleeping soundly. She moved her arms to wrap around him, resting her hands on his back. Last night they had somehow managed to settle in bed, he was fast asleep, too tired and exhausted as he was. She turned her head a little and kissed gently his forehead, feeling a little bit guilty and bad for how she treated him last night. She stayed still, listening to his breathing, breathing in his scent and bathing in his body heat. It was almost perfect, too perfect to be true. She sighed and started to slightly pull away, sneaking out of his embrace.

"Ugh … and she's awake." Damon murmured and pulled her back to him.

"Sorry I woke you … Go back to sleep." She said, rubbing the back of his hand placing on her stomach.

"So that you can sneak out on me again? Nah."

"I won't. Sleep. You're tired." She turned around and stroked his cheeks.

"I am." He sighed but smiled a little at her touch. "Promise?" He opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Yeah. Promise." She rolled her eyes and his smile grew wider, his eyes twinkling its light. He looked so cute she couldn't help it, leaned in and kissed him. They kissed in a lazy pattern for a moment and she broke it off, nudged closer to him so she could rub his back with her palms. "Get some more sleep." She pecked him one more time.

Damon was still smiling when he closed his eyes, secured his embrace around her, cozily drifted off again.

* * *

><p>"Hmm good morning!"<p>

Elena jumped a little in the shower. She glared through the glass partition to see Damon leaning against the bathroom door.

"You'll have to wait. I'll be done in a few minutes." She said, trying to keep her voice flat and normal. It was not like he hadn't seen everything before, no need to be shy. She thought, yet still felt the tingles when his eyes raked on her skin.

"Oh I'll stay and help. I'm helpful." He grinned and stripped off.

Elena rolled her eyes as he eagerly walked towards the shower. He stepped in and immediately turned her around, kissing her passionately, crushing his lips on her, squeezing her body in his arms.

"Gosh I missed you." He said in between kisses.

Elena heard it loud and clear and sighed. She felt her body started its own way of saying the same thing when her heart beat faster, her skin got hotter and the fire in the pit of her stomach started crackling again.

"I give up."

"Give up what?" He pulled away, looked down into her brown eyes, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Trying to run away from you." She sighed. "I tried. Seemed like it's not working and you're so not helping it." She pointed at his chest.

"Good. That is good." His smug returned to his face, his chest swollen in pride hearing her words. "Because you won't be able to run from me. My charms are too irresistible that you won't …."

"Stop talking." Elena rolled her eyes and returned her lips to his.

He responded immediately, still smiling in between their push and pull, his hands worked their ways down her body, tracing her curves, he pressed his chest against her breasts, stepped closer so their groins crushed against each other. He smirked when she gasped at the contact. He took her breast in his hands and started pinching her nipples, earning moans from her as he kept his lips on hers the whole time, sucking her lips, tongue. He reached down to placed his hand between her legs, pushing his fingers into her and Elena's body started to tremble as he started working his magic in and out of her. Their breathing got harder, their touches became needier and hungrier on each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon placed his hands under her, supported her as he hurriedly walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the bed. He slammed them down on the sheets, still dripping with hot water and took her breast in his mouth again when his fingers found their way back into her body. He heard her called his name and it turned him on even more. He positioned himself in front of her, he looked down on her face, pouring his blue eyes into her doe ones and he slowly entered her. Elena gasped and shivered when she finally felt him where she wanted him the most, she sighed when he finally came fully in her, fulfilled her and started to thrust in and out of her in a slow sensual rhythm. The satisfaction and pleasure on her face worked him up and Damon picked up the pace when Elena suddenly closed her legs a little and increased the friction. They both moaned and shook in pleasure as their bodies danced, rocking the bed, messing the sheets around them. When they finally met each other on the peak of a climax, Damon fell down on the bed and Elena immediately curled up to him. They held each other, catching their breath, enjoyed the bliss of the leftover sensation of their bodies.

"I really missed you." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Did I just make Damon Salvatore feel insecure?"

"Don't get too cocky." He laughed.

"Say that to yourself." She smiled. "I should get going."

"Where? It's Sunday." He frowned, searching for her eyes. "Usually I'm the one who leave after the sex."

"Sorry, did I just scratch your ego a little?" She arched her brows

"Someone's cheeky this morning." He narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going? Or you're just saying to get away from me again?" He tried to make a tease out of it, hiding his own doubts and insecurities.

"I'm going to my brother. He's out of town. I'll need to catch the train." She decided to let him know that much.

"I'm going too." He nodded

"No you are not, baby." She patted his cheek

"What? Say that again!"

"You're not going."

"No. _Baby!_ Say that again, like, a hundred more times." He grinned, puckering his lips, his eyes gleaming.

"How old are you?" She laughed, looking at his clearly lit up in joy face.

"Don't worry. I'm over 18." He teased and chuckled when she stared at him, waiting. "25. Are we doing the 20 questions right now?"

"We will later. Now I really have to go."

"Seriously, can I go with you? If I'm going to be your boyfriend then probably meeting your brother is fine."

"Who says you're going to be my boyfriend?"

"This." He pointed at their tangled naked bodies on the messed up sheets.

"This… could be friends with benefits." She teased

"No! This is boyfriend and girlfriend." He growled, rolled over to get on top of her.

"Ok, ok." Elena laughed, surprised at her own good mood. She was feeling like laughing and giggling every second.

"I need to make you laugh more. I love it." He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Stop. I really need to go now. I'll miss the train." She giggled as he tickled her.

"I'm going with you. We'll take the limo, you don't need the train."

"You really want to go?"

"I'm haven't met you in days. I'm not spending the entire Sunday by myself while my girlfriend ran off to wherever the hell." He said, intentionally mentioned her as his girlfriend. He loved the sound of that, claiming she was his.

Elena bit her lips, thinking about it. She didn't want to leave him either, now that she decided to let her guards down and let him in, she didn't want to be away from him even for just minutes. She smiled a little at the thought of they being together with titles and how he insisted on it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She let out a sigh. He didn't need to know about all her misery yet. She appreciated the light-hearted blissful mood they were having at that moment, letting him know about Jeremy and her crumbled life didn't sound so tempting to her.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" He pouted and dragged his hand slowly and dangerously up her inner thigh.

"No." Elena said determinedly yet closed her eyes and shivered when his fingers ghostly traced patterns on her sensitive skin. "Don't even think about using sex to distract me." She swatted his hand away.

"But it seemed to work so well every time." He grinned.

"Not this time." She placed a wet loud kiss on his cheek and jumped out of bed, heading back to the bathroom.

"Take the limo." He said, appearing at the door.

"What?"

"I won't insist on going if you take the limo. It'll be faster, you'll be back sooner. Also I prefer knowing you won't have to take trains and buses and what not."

"No. I won't take your limo." She rolled her eyes, started to get dressed.

"Then I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Then take the ride!"

"You're being obnoxious."

"You're hard-headed."

They stood, staring each other down.

"Fine." Elena threw her hands up in surrender.

"Yes!" He punched his fist in the air before hugging and swinging her around. "Be back before 7. Don't be late for our first date." He kissed and put her down, but keeping her in his arms.

"You're so sure I would want to go on a date with you?" She smirked

"Oh you do." He smirked.

"Cocky and bossy." She shrugged him off and finished dressing.

"You still don't want me to go?" He asked again when she tied her shoelaces and stood up heading for the door.

"You're starting to make me don't wanna go now." She sighed, looking back at his gorgeous face.

"Let's go back to bed then!" He walked over and kissed her.

Elena pulled out half way when she found herself started to consider actually getting him back to bed. "See you tonight." She smiled at him, stroking the back of his neck before running off to the door knowing if she had stayed longer she probably would not make it out to anywhere.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his pent house, whistling and almost skipping on his own feet.<p>

"Why are you all chipper?"

He turned around to see his brother sitting on the couch, looking at him curiously.

"Stefan! I believe details of my sex life is out of brotherly bonding inquiries." He chipped

"Oh." Stefan uttered. "Anyway, father wants to talk to you."

"On Sunday morning? What did I do now."

"He tried calling you all night. You didn't pick up."

"Oh yeah I was … busy." The silly smile crept back to his face again. "I guess since he couldn't reach me, you're being his messenger?"

"Every time." Stefan glared at him.

"So spill it."

"He wants you to take Katherine out."

"He WHAT? Wait. What? Katherine? Katherine Pierce?" Damon's eyes bugged out. His face fell. That was the last person he wanted to think about at the moment.

"She's back in town last night. Father wants you to … show her our hospitality."

"Ha ha. Not gonna happen." Damon snapped, his face hardened. "Why don't you do it? Hospitality obviously is your middle name."

"She asked for you." Stefan chuckled.

"Oh and I'm supposed to do as she pleased?"

"Father would not let you upset her."

"Like I care about her mental state."

"Just take her out to dinner or whatever." Stefan murmured.

"She can go to hell by herself. I'm not going anywhere with her. I have a date to care for tonight."

"A date?" Stefan's brows shot up.

"The point is I'm not dealing with the bitch."

"Father will be mad."

"Your problem."

"Speaking of." Stefan held out his phone for his brother to see his father was on the line. "I think it's yours."

"Father." Damon snapped into the speaker of the phone. "Don't waste your breath. I'm not doing it."

"Restaurant reservations were booked. The schedule is on. You just need to show up." Giuseppe spoke simply into the phone.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not going." He gritted word by word.

"This is not about you. This is business. I'm on the process of closing the deal with her father's firm…"

"I know that, father. I'm a part of this company too in case you forgot. They need us just as much as we need them. He won't blow this off just because his whiny daughter comes home running her mouth."

"I have reasons behind every decisions I make, son. "

"Something's shady going on in your head and I can tell."

"Just give her one fine NY evening. We will talk tomorrow in my office."

"I can't. I will be busy tonight."

"Your disgraceful fest with low-class women and your reckless friends can wait."

"No. Your unwelcoming bitchy of a guest can wait."

He snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Stefan.

"Great. Now I will have to take your place I guess." Stefan shook his head.

"Oh, anyone can take my place being with that little evil slut." Damon spat bitterly.

"You know I didn't mean that." Stefan

"Don't worry, brother. I got played by her. I got over it. Just planning on not seeing her again in this century."

Stefan was about to say something else but Damon cut him off. "Now, excuse me. I have a date to prepare."

He headed to his bedroom, took of his shirt and tossed it on the bed. He took in a few deep breath to calm himself down. This was like a reminder of a past he didn't want to remember at all. Katherine used to be the love of his life, the apple of his eyes, his everything until he found out she was cheating on him the whole time they were together, to make it worse, he found out about it the night he was about to propose to her. He shook his head, thinking about Elena. He couldn't feel this way with a woman after Katherine for a long time. He started out picking on Elena, simply because she was a beauty and he wanted her, physically. But then Elena was warm, genuine, beautiful, caring and loving. She had a life that was too heavy for her shoulder to carry yet she wasn't anywhere near bitter or hateful. And the way she looked at him, touched him, made him feel wanted, needed, appreciated whenever they were together. She was intriguing, attractive in ways he couldn't describe. The only thing he knew was that he had lost interest with the rest of the female species since the first time he got to touch her. A smile fought its way back to his face and his eyes softened as he remembered the moments they spent together. And this, the way Elena made him feel fluttered and excited like a teenage boy all over again, was the reason he wanted her all for himself.

* * *

><p>Elena smoothed out the dress she was wearing. She wasn't sure where he was taking her so she opted for a fitted little black dress and a pair of red heels, her hair styled in wavy curls and her make-up decently done. Classic never goes foul. Jeremy was getting better in his process, which made she more than relief to hear. It meant soon he could be out of there and have a normal life back. She looked out the window of the limo as it passed by the night lights of the city, smiling absent-mindedly, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She breathed in when she finally saw him standing in front of the grand front door of a building, looking breathtakingly handsome in a suit with white shirt. They found each other's eyes when the car stopped in front of him and smiled. He opened the door before the driver could get it for him and climbed inside, wasting no seconds to take her in his arms and greet her with an eager kiss.<p>

"Hi!" He said when they finally pulled away, stroking her cheek, gazing at her with his clear blue eyes.

"Hi!" She laughed, accepting his arms around her body, leaned her head against his shoulder and laced her fingers into his. "So where are we going, Mr. Salvatore?"

"That is for me to know and for you to … dot dot dot." He teased.

"So can I know what've you been doing all day?" She asked

"Missing my girlfriend."

Elena felt like squealing at his words, she looked up and reached to kiss him softly.

"You're so sweet. This is not what I expected." She giggled.

"If you're into the big bad wolf S&M type I'm more than willing to oblige."

"And he's back." She rolled her eyes but still smiling.

"How's your brother?"

"He's fine." Her eyes softened a little thinking about Jeremy. For the first time in years, life seemed to be nice to her. She squeezed his hands a little and he placed his lips on the side of her head. She was almost disappointed when the car pulled over, stopping, she could have sat with him like that for hours.

He took her hand in his and leading into the restaurant. It was elegant and pretty with fine decorated interior. She sat down in her seat and looked at him making his orders with the waitress in his perfectly charming and polite manner. She made her orders simply and light. She could tell he was quite surprised at her acquaintance with the place and the etiquette. The dinner went on lovely, they talked, laughed, touched, looked at each other. Elena's worries left her the entire time. She wasn't the struggling college students with 2 jobs handling a troubled teenage brother. She was just a girl who was bathed in happiness and coziness being with him there.

"Oh my… isn't this lovely?"

They were cut off by a soft female voice. Elena looked over to see a beautiful dark haired girl looking back at them. She was … luscious. Her hair shaped in fierce curls that fell above her waist. Her body was defined with feminine curves, showing under the tight white dress she was wearing. Her skin was flawless and smooth as porcelain. Her face was beautiful with all fine features. Yet her light gray eyes were cold, almost too cold and stood out of the whole seduction her body was oozing out.

"You're bailing on me because of this." She stepped closer to their table, pouting. Elena realized she was talking to Damon.

"No, Katherine. I bailed on you because just saying your name gives me a bad taste in my mouth."

Elena listened to him talked and was shocked by the coldness and cruelty in his voice.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" She darted her eyes to Elena, looking up and down on her, her eyes remained cold and detached despite the girlish playful tone she put in her voice.

"This is Elena, my girlfriend. Elena, this is … Katherine."

"Once his lover." She shook Elena's hand, added.

"Um. Nice to meet you." Elena said quietly, letting Katherine's words sink in.

"Hey! There you are." A man stepped up behind Katherine. "I was looking for you."

"Oh just catching up with some old friends." Katherine said, fluttering her lashes at him. "I'll be right back to you."

The guy nodded his head at Elena and Damon before turning on his heels, heading back away.

"Mason Lockwood. You're fast picking another substitute." Damon smirked

"Yes. Because my first option wasn't available." She pouted and placed a finger under his chin. Elena held her breath.

"We're leaving." Damon jerked his head away, looking at Elena but avoided her eyes.

"So soon?" Katherine placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back when Damon stood up.

"Get out of the way, Katherine." He snapped

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so nice and sweet." She smiled seductively, looking up at him.

"Oh that one's gone a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." She smirked, her gray eyes as cold as ice.

Damon looked like he was about to break something. Elena walked over the table, pushing slightly at Katherine and reached out to grab Damon's hand, pulling him out.

"It was nice meeting you." She turned, said coldly at Katherine before heading out to the entrance, her hand gripped tightly around Damon's.

"See you around!" Katherine's voice chased after their steps.

They remained silent even when they finally settled back in the limo. She was about to let go of his hand but Damon kept them in place, leaning to her.

"Where to, Mr. Salvatore?" The driver asked back at them, breaking the silence.

"The pent house." Damon said curtly, his voice was still flat and cold.

When the limo stopped, waiting outside the building where they picked him up earlier, Elena shifted uncomfortably, turning to look at him.

"Um. Good night." She said, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

"You can come up with me if you want to." He said quietly, sounded a little softer.

"Do you want me to?" She sighed

"I need you." He finally looked into her eyes and like many times before she knew she wouldn't say no.

"Let's go." She pecked his cheek softly, ushing him out of the car.

They walked to the elevator across the grand hall, it was a long ride in the elevator. The heavy silence stilled suffocated them but he never let go of her hand for even one second.

They walked out when it finally opened, reaching the top floor. Damon headed straight to the bar in the corner of the large space and pour himself a full glass of whiskey, downed it in one gulp. Elena threw her purse on one of the couch, sighed, looking at him. He drank a couple more, he turned around and caught her worry eyes. He walked over and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair, seeking comfort.

"What's going on?" She held him, asking quietly.

"Nothing." He said into her hair. "I'm fine."

"Damon." She pushed him back, looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry." He left, walking through a door.

She followed him and found him lying on a king size bed in a grand size bedroom that has a big glass wall looking out into the city view. She climbed on the bed and he turned to take her into his arms.

"Talk to me please. I'm confused." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad because she still can make me this upset."

"You love her. That's why you care." She said dryly.

"I did. I was a long time ago. But I did."

* * *

><p><strong>It had been a long delay for this story. I was kinda stuck in the pipe but yeah today it just came to me and here comes this long ass chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! :) <strong>


End file.
